Just a Kiss
by VintageLittleLiar
Summary: This is a short one-shot. It follows on from Baby Come Over From the End of the Sofa. Fluff as Pouge thinks about his relationship with Lena.


Just A Kiss

AN: Hey guys, this is a follow on from my previous Pouge and Lena story, I heard Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum and I wanted to write a short, I know this is really short but if i get reviews I may carry on the story and make it a proper one. So enjoy this little bit of fluff. xxx

Bright white rays of moonlight shone through the gap in the curtains and on to the bed where the dozing couple lay. It was a quiet night, no rain was battering the window and no wind to howl at the rain. The trees rustled in the breeze and silenced again. An owl hooted in the distance the sound faint and almost muffled to Pouge's ears as his eyes were hazy with sleep. He lazily drew patterns on the pale expanse of his girlfriend's back. He pulled the pale pink sheets of his girlfriends bed clothes up slightly as goose bumps appeared on her back. She was lying on her front, her arms tucked under her face. He looked her peaceful features in the moonlight, her beautiful honey eyes were hidden behind her eyelids. Her auburn curls were over her shoulder. Her breasts were pressed against the mattress. Pouge smiled as he remembered them pressed against his chest an hour earlier. He leant back against the headboard.

He smiled, the feeling of her back in his arms lying close to him was one of the best feelings in the world. The thought that he could have lost her was to hard to fight, it made his chest constrict and his breathing became laboured. He tried to keep his breathing normal, but he was breathing heavily. One of Lena's arms was across his stomach, the violence of his breaths woke Lena who looked up at him through hooded eyes and smiled at him. She sat up the duvet pooling around her waist as she sat next to him rubbing his back to calm him. Pouge tightened his grip on her waist.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Okay" she said dubiously pulling the duvet back up over her chest. Pouge pressed a kiss to her head and pulled her back to his chest, sighing heavily and closing his eyes.

Pouge had never opened up to anyone about his life but with Lena all these things just flew out of his mouth and he was powerless to the girl in front of him.

_The Parry mansion was a large building on the outskirts of town, it was a white wash building and it glistened in the sunlight. Lena walked up the gravel path, her hand in her twin brothers. She shivered the only colours in usually vibrant Parry mansions were black and white, it was like someone had come and sucked the colour and life out of the room. Caleb looked around for the scruffy haired youngster that was supposed to be here. Lena slipped out of his grasp and slipped up the large stairs in the entrance way. She followed the familiar path to the room at the end. She knocked and entered. On the bed was Pouge Parry, who was one of her best friends. He was sitting there on his bed, his suit on and his tie sitting undone around his neck. His hair was becoming long and was curling around his ears. Lena came and sat next to him.  
_

_"Hey Pouge"  
_

_"Hey Angel"  
_

_"Why are you up here?"  
_

_Pouge looked up into her innocent, naïve 12 year old eyes  
_

_"I can't tie my tie" he whispered. She smiled and pulled him to his feet. She took the ends and expertly fiddled with them until the knot rested on the hollow of his throat.  
_

_"There" she smiled triumphantly  
_

_"Thanks"  
_

_Lena slipped her hand in his determined to get him downstairs before his father realized he wasn't there.  
_

_"I'm scared Lena"  
_

_"Pardon?"_

"_I'm scared" _

_Lena pulled Pouge into a hug, her tiny frame dwarfed by him. He buried his face in her hair. She took in his scent, she looked up at him and wiped the tear from his eye.  
_

_"I'll always protect you" She said taking his hand and leading him out of the bedroom and down to his mothers funeral. _

Pouge looked down at her. Lena looked up at him and she stretched up and pressed her lips to his, the moonlight reflecting of the golden strands of her hair. The fire burned in the hearth of her bedroom, but the was icy cold compared to the fire that the touch of her fingers in his hair. The sheet had fallen down to her waist again. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, tucking her back into his side.

"Goodnight Angel"

"Night Baby" she smiled


End file.
